Percy's New Friend
by PercyBeth
Summary: Percy is kicked out of another school. Nothing new there. When he gets to camp he meets a mysterious new camper and something is linked between the new girl, Percy, and Luke. After BOTL. Percabeth! T just incase. First Fanfic. I don't own. Review!
1. Just Friends, or Not?

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please review. I only need one review to publish the next chapter which I already wrote. Trust me, it's a lot better than this one. Again, please review!!! Flames are accepted, but not preferred. Constructive help is appreciated!**

**Chapter 1: Just Friends, Or not?**

It was just after the Battle of the Labyrinth, and yeah, you could say I was nervous. I was glad that Nico had explained to me how to kill Kronos, but I was still a bit curious about how it would work. I mean, I know he can't die, but what IF we suspended his life like Nico said?? Would it work, or… Is that a new clock? ... Sorry, ADHD again…

Anyway, I'm apparently supposed to kill him with his own scythe. It should "kill" him for 1000 years. So, I'm on my way to Camp Halfblood, again. This time it's in the middle of the school year. I was kicked out of this school for "assaulting" a teacher who turned out to be a monster. His name was Mr. Chim, which I'd been a bit suspicious about from the start, but I didn't want to frighten an innocent mortal. He turned out not to be a native Chinese who could barely speak English but liked to growl at students, but a GIANT dog. The Chimera to be exact.

After being kicked out of another school, this one in the middle of the year, my mom let me go to Camp Halfblood to train for the final battle. And that's why I'm nervous. I haven't seen my camp friends since the summer, and now it's January. I need to see what's up with Grover and Juniper, and Annabeth. Boy, I think I'm most nervous about seeing Annabeth. I know we didn't leave each other on the best of terms. She was still mad at me for wanting to kill Luke. But these past few months, while I've been practically out of contact with the Greek world, I've had this image of her stuck in my head. See, it's me, back on Calypso's island. But, instead of Calypso, I'm there with Annabeth, and she is the most beautiful thing in the world. For all of you who are mad at me for calling her a thing, don't be. I'm merely stating that she is more beautiful than anything or anyone.

I'm trying to convince myself that I'm just exaggerating. I mean, I really don't believe that she looks like that. She doesn't REALLY radiate beauty. We're just friends; always were, always will be. That's just how it is with us. Okay, so maybe just a BIT more than that, but not romantic or anything. I mean—er—ugh. This is SO confusing. The only way we're more than friends is the way we feel for each other. Even with being so out of contact with her, I feel her pain. When she is sick, I know. When she is happy, I feel like leaping for joy. Sometimes I get sudden bursts of energy just thinking of her. It's almost as if I have an empathy link with her instead of Grover. Wait, what am I saying? ANNABETH CHASE IS JUST MY FRIEND.

Hey, there's the hill. As soon as I spot it I jump out of the car. "Bye mom!" I shout as I'm walking to camp, "I'll keep in touch!"

She replies, "Okay, Iris message me before the battle. Are sure you want to go through with this though?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sure. It's my destiny."

"Okay, well stay safe."

"I'll try," I say, but then I mumble, "But I can't make any promises."

I see a figure standing with its back to me at the peak of the hill. I call out, "Hey! Who's there?" The figure turns around, and I see none other than Annabeth Chase. I freeze, and she does too. We are both staring each other down when she says, "Well Seaweed Brain, are you even going to say hello?" I run toward her and we hug. I say, "Hello," and we both crack up. We walk toward the Big House while catching up on each other's lives.


	2. The Big House

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Here's the second one. It's not as well written, but the plot is better I think. Yes there is an OC, but I think you'll like her. Remember, this story was originally written for my best friend Roni's birthday, so I wanted to include her somehow. I personally don't like to read stories with OCs, but she fits into the whole story. Someone mentioned the Chimera in Chapter 1 reviews. What monster should I use instead of it? Thanks! Sorry about the long author's note. I need 3 more reviews for next chapter.**

**Chapter Two: The Big House**

I guess I was not surprised when Annabeth told me she hasn't been dating anyone. I think she still loves Luke. But she did seem surprised when I told her I hadn't either. She just gaped at me, then quickly said, "So how's Rachel?" She probably just wanted to change the subject or something. We were approaching the Big House, and I froze. Someone had painted it black with skulls all over it. I turned to Annabeth. She met my eyes, smirked, and merely said "Nico," like it was no big deal. I stared open mouthed at it for a few more seconds and moved on. Once we entered I knew something was up. Seated at a large, circular table were some of the cabin leaders; Silena Beauregard, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers; Grover, Chiron, Mr. D, Tyson, Thalia, and another camper I didn't recognize. She was very pretty though. As my gaze lingered upon the new camper, I could feel Annabeth glare at me. I looked at her and she blushed. She sort of nodded to a chair, so I sat. "Hey guys," I said just to break the tension that I could feel building. They all just stared at me, so Annabeth helped me out by saying that there had been a new prophecy.

****

I stared in silence back at those gathered around the table. I looked at the new girl and she met my eyes. Finally Chiron broke the silence. "Hello, Percy Jackson." Everyone got down on their knees except for Annabeth, the new girl, and Tyson. Then again, Tyson just looked sort of lost. He glanced around and saw everyone kneeling, so he knelt too. I say, "So, what's going on?" Chiron says, "Annabeth, Percy, Roni, and Grover; you should all go talk about this while I have a word with Thalia." "Hmmm…" I thought to myself. I was wondering why Thalia was back. Wasn't she with the hunters? Eh… maybe Annabeth will tell me later.

The four of us walk into the next room, and the new girl, who I assume is Roni, shuts the door. She walks right up to me looks straight in my eyes, and says, "Hi, I'm Roni." I stare right back and notice that she has eyes so dark they look almost black. Not completely black, like Hades', but a VERY dark brown. Her hair is a little lighter than her eyes, and she has an olive skin tone. If I didn't know better, I would have thought her to be Italian. When she blinked, her eyelashes moved like snow falling down onto a mountain, fiercely, but beautifully.

"I'm — um – er…" I trail off, but she finishes it for me by saying, "Percy. You're Percy." She grabs my hand, shakes it, and drops it again. She turns and walks back to the other side of the room. "Man, is she pretty or what?" I thought to myself. Annabeth, being Annabeth, gets right into what we were sent to the room for. She starts rambling on about something, but I can't help but stare at Roni. All of a sudden Annabeth slices off a piece of my hair with her knife. "Hey, Seaweed Brain! Can't you somehow see through all that kelp and listen to the conversation?" She glares at Roni, who just shrugs. "Were you even listening to anything I said?" Annabeth continues. I admitted that I wasn't, so she started again.

"The other day, a few days after I arrived, Roni walked into camp with Mrs. O'Leary by her side. None of us knew who she was, so I directed her toward the Big House. She met with Chiron, and they talked. Roni is a not a demigod Percy, and she is not a god, nor any other mythological thing we can think of. Aphrodite tried claiming her just for her beauty, but the heart that formed above her head broke in two and disappeared. Zeus scolded Aphrodite for that, but that's not the point. Roni is something special. She broke an Olympian's power. Yes, we all know that Aphrodite isn't all that powerful, but still, to defy a god and live… We have never heard of a mortal who could do that–"

I broke in to her speech saying, "But I've defied a god loads of times. I fought with Ares, I talked back to Hera, and I just plain annoyed Zeus!"

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, we have never heard of a mortal who could do that and live besides you… and Luke. Luke bluntly turned his back on the gods. Even they could not stop him if they were allowed. We demigods lose him when following his trail. Right now, we're not sure if he really is a son of Hermes or not. Maybe he is, and he's just good at escaping. The more realistic case is that Luke Castellan is different. Along with you and Roni."

I noticed that Annabeth said Roni's name the same way she would say "booger." I just can't figure out what she has against her. It's the same as it was with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Wait, why is there a hand in front of my face?

"Percy!" Annabeth snaps her fingers and I realize that once again, I was caught staring at Roni. "Percy, you really have to concentrate. This is NOT a joke. Roni, maybe you should leave Percy and me alone."

Roni replied, "Umm… okay, I don't see how it will help though," and she smirked at Annabeth.

"Wait!" I called after her, "You should stay, it involves you too, I guess." I shot her a smile and she winked back at me.

"Percy!" This time Grove got my attention. I could tell that he knew nothing about this either.

I took all she had said into consideration, and I realized that she was right. Oh. This is bad. This is very bad. "So," I wondered aloud, "What could Roni, Luke, and I have in common?"


	3. What Exactly Am I?

**A/N: This is a longer chapter-- for me at least. There's a longer A/N at the end! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry I took so long to update!**

Chapter 3: What exactly am I?

The rest of them seemed lost in thought also, when Roni collapsed. Instead of rushing to her side, as I did, the others just stood there.

"Umm, Annabeth, we have a slight problem here."

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry, but I forgot to mention something else. Roni is still different from you and Luke. She doesn't have ADHD nor Dyslexia."

I was still standing by Roni's side, so I picked up her hand and squeezed it. I could feel bolts of electricity shoot from her to me.

"Right," I said, "But what does that have to do with her passing out? I know tons of people who don't have either condition and they're fine."

Annabeth replied saying, "Once again, you didn't let me finish. Instead of ADHD and Dyslexia, Roni has Alpha Thalassemia and a slight form of Epilepsy. Alpha Thalassemia is a blood condition, and I don't want to go into all the details, but victims of it may randomly pass out. Epilepsy causes seizures when the victim is exposed to strobe lights, and sometimes when they get too hot."

"Okay…" I said, still not catching on.

"Are you getting what I'm saying?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head, so she continued, "We think Roni may be a very good fighter, just as you and Luke are, but she will never be able to fight. We can't risk her passing out."

"So?" I said. "She's just one fighter, we can spare her."

"Yes," Annabeth said, "One fighter we can spare, but what about if there are others like her? Then what do we do? We are already outnumbered as it is. That's why Chiron needs to speak to Thalia alone. He has this idea, but he won't let any of us know except her. We think he may tell you though, so be prepared."

"Wait, I have one more question for you. Why was everyone kneeling for us when we walked into the big house?"

"That I'm not sure about either. I think he may have told the others to kneel for you, but I'm guessing they don't know why. Maybe he'll tell you…"

"Wait, they were kneeling for ME? But, I've never done anything special…" I'm really confused.

"It's not what you've done, it's what you might do."

I was still confused so I asked, "Do you mean the prophecy, or the new one?"

"Both. I only know a few details, but I can't tell you."

"Oh great, here we go again…" I remembered how she couldn't tell me the last prophecy about me.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't. Not yet at least." She looked at me with her sparkling gray eyes and I could tell that she really wanted to tell me. I decide to let it drop. For now.

Roni started moaning and moving, and I realized that I'm still kneeling next to her. I look at her and she meets my eyes. "Percy," she says softly, "Why are you holding my hand?" I feel my cheeks turn red as I drop her hand and back away. She giggles and stands up.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" I ask her.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm pretty used to this."

"Okay, I say. But let me walk you back to your cab -- wait, where are you staying?"

"I've been staying in the Big House just because they need to keep an eye on me, but I'd love for you to walk me to my room." She winks at Annabeth, who storms out of the room. Grover follows her.

I help Roni keep her balance as we walk through the numerous corridors. With her guiding, it reminds me of navigating the Labyrinth with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We finally reach her door and she says, "Thanks Percy, I need to get some rest now. You should probably talk to Chiron."

Then I did something that I had no idea I could do. I kissed her on the cheek. I started blushing immensely, and then she smiled. I was shocked.

"Thanks Percy," she said, and she hugged me. I stood there gaping at her as she walked into the room, then I stared at the door when she closed it. I heard some hooves behind me, so I turn around to find Grover.

"Um, Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up G-man?"

"Chiron wants to talk to you." So, Roni was right…

"Kay, but can you show me the way back? I feel lost." Grover grins and shows me the way back.

****

"Percy Jackson," Chiron says as I enter the room. He kneels, and so does Thalia, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"Um, thanks guys, but you can get up now." I say. I feel really uncomfortable because Chiron, an immortal, was kneeling to me, a mere mortal. And, Thalia, one of my best friends, was also kneeling.

"Okay, Annabeth told me about me, and Roni, and Luke. But I still don't understand why you  
kneeling for me." I say.

"Percy, have you ever noticed that you are unusually lucky in battle? You've had so many near-death experiences, yet you always emerge alive." Chiron said.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just a good fighter."

"No, Percy. No one is that good. No normal demigod could single-handedly win a fight against the God of War: Ares."

Thunder cracked, but we just ignored it. We've kind of gotten the hang of that by now.

"Yes, we know that all demigods have half immortal blood, and half mortal blood, but we think that you may have more than that. As well as Roni and Luke." Chiron continued.

"So, wait," I start, extremely confused by this time, "You think that we're gods?"

"No, not Gods, then you would be immortal, and maliciously powerful. We think that you may be ¾ god, or something like that. Percy, is your mom by any chance a demigod?"

"Well, she never mentioned it. But I know she can see through the Mist… and she does know an awful lot about camp…"

"Exactly. Roni hasn't seen her mom for years. The last thing she remembers is a strange man coming to the door and her mom taking out a gun. The gun was shot, and her mom was gone."

Okay, so that's a little weird. I still don't really understand where he's going with this, but I nod just to show that I'm following him. There really can't be that much of a difference between a half-blood and a ¾ blood. Can there?

As if he could read my mind, Chiron said, "Luke didn't really know his mortal parent either. There's a good chance that his mom could be a half-blood too."

"But, if that's all there is, then why are you guys bowing down to me?"

"Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy. You of all people should know by now that that's not all there is."

****

A/N: Okay, well I don't think that this is a good chapter, but you guys tell me. I'm not sure if I messed up anything, so if I did, let me know. I'm only publishing this on here because I need some constructive criticism before I give it to my friend for her birthday. If you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me, don't post it on a review. I need it to be a surprise. I especially need ideas on what Percy could be. I have this one idea, but I'm not sure if I like it, so I need at least 2 good suggestions before I update. Make sure you PM me for that too. Also, check out the poem that I'll be posting this week! Tell me what you think! And thanks for the [mostly] great reviews!

-Delia ;D


	4. Pancakes!

**A/N: Okay people! Please review. I only got 4 reviews last chapter. It made me sad, and that's why it took soooooo long for me to update. Please review, or I just my stop writing. JKJK. I will NEVER stop writing! But I really would like reviews! ;D Oh! I need a beta reader, so if you're interested, just PM me. One more thing. For all of you who love the series, go to:  
olympianlove [dot] co [dot] nr  
****It's my site, and we need some more members and volunteers. Just check it out, and look at the Join Us page! Apollo's Corner is cool too. Okay, well here's chapter 4. It's kind of fluffy, but I tried to keep everyone in character. Tell me how I did!**

**Chapter 4: Pancakes**

"So," I ask Chiron, "What else is there?"

"Percy, if you, Luke and Roni are all powerful ¾ gods, well, its just a unique situation. We are bowing down to you because we know that you and Roni together can bring down Luke. Let's just call you pancakes to make this conversation easier. Two powerful pancakes, can bring down one pancake."

I chuckle because I find it funny that Chiron is referring to Luke/Kronos as a pancake.

"But," I protest, "Luke is also part Titan, so doesn't that give him an advantage as well?"

"Yes, Percy, but you alone have overpowered him once before, so that proves my point."

Okay, I'm really confused now. I look at the clock, and am shocked. It's already one in the morning. Chiron follows my gaze and says that he thinks it's time to go to bed. I start out the door, but when I get to the porch, I see Annabeth sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey Wise Girl!" I say.

She looks up and I notice that her eyes are puffy and red.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?'

"Nothing, I… I… never mind…"

"You heard everything Chiron said to me huh?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You know, sometimes I think you should be a daughter of Hermes, but then you say some big words and I realize that I'm wrong." I see her smile, and then I ask, "So, what is wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

She stands up, and for a second I think she's ditching me. Then she walks toward the swing on the porch. I follow her and sit down next to her. She scoots towards me and I put my arm around her. She flinches.

Gods! Why am I such an idiot? I start to move my arm, but she grabs it.

"No Percy, it's fine there."

I'm confused again, but then I realize she's talking about my arm.

She says, "The reason I'm upset is because I'm scared. I'm scared about the war coming soon. I'm scared about losing everyone, but I'm mainly scared for you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Annabeth," I say, "If anything happens to me, you won't do anything. You have to just move on with your life and get over it."

"But Percy, I can't. I won't be able to just get over it. It's not just because you're my friend. It's because…" She trails off.

"Go on." I say.

"Percy, I've known you for more than four years now. You and I both know that we've gone through so much together, continuously saving each others lives. When I saw the way Rachel talked to you and looked at you, I felt something I had never felt before. I was not only jealous, I wanted to kill her and send her to Tartarus. It was worse than the feelings I had toward Medusa. It was terrible. At the time, I didn't know what it meant. But now… I do."

She pauses, and we sit there staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Percy, I - I think I'm in love. I've never felt this way before, but I think that's what it is. Love."

"Wait, who are you in love with then?" I asked, more confused then ever. I really don't know what she's talking about though.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. Why am I in love with you?"

"Me?" I ask. "You're in love with me?!?"

I guess I made a face or something because Annabeth buries her face in her hands.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. It actually works out that you love me, because, I'm love you too."

"What about Roni? And Rachel?" She murmurs.

"Wise girl, I barely know Roni, and Rachel's just a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She lifts up her head, and we both lean in. We kiss for what seems like 10 years until I realized that I forgot to breathe.

We pull away simultaneously, and Annabeth smiles. She looks at me, catches her breath, and then kisses me again.

She smiles, and I see her amazing eyes glitter like the stars above us.

"Annabeth," I start, knowing that we can never be together, "We can't be like this, you should know that. If-"

Annabeth cuts me off.

"Percy, don't get all Harry Potter on me. Luke won't use me as bait. We can be together. You should know that."

"Luke may not, but Kronos will. And what about our parents?"

"Well," she replies, "Your mom will be happy, and my dad won't care."

"Not those parents. I mean Athena and Poseidon."

Thunder cracks, and Annabeth glares at me.

"I don't care what my mother says. Nothing will keep me away from you. Not even her. And, I'm sure your dad will approve. He's usually pretty easygoing."

Thunder cracks again, the ground starts to rumble and two bright lights shimmer before us.

"Percy! Close your eyes!" Annabeth calls to me.

When the earth stops shaking, we open our eyes. Before us stand both Athena and Poseidon.

Annabeth and I kneel as the two gods glare at each other.

Athena speaks first. "Stand up daughter. You too fish boy."

My dad chuckles at that, and Athena gives him a dirty look.

Once again, Athena speaks. "Annabeth, you know that I did not approve of your friendship with this fish boy. What do you have to say to defend yourself?"

"Mother, you must have known at least once what it is like to love someone so much that you could never exist without them. Someone that you trust with your life, and that you love with all your heart, soul, and mind. Well, that's how I feel about Percy."

"Annabeth, I am a maiden goddess. I never love."

"Well, use that brain of yours to think about it. Think of meeting the perfect man. Intelligent, handsome, kind, loving, caring, and slightly annoying in a good way. Think about that. If you really are wise and intelligent, you would understand." Annabeth says in a dreamy tone.

"Of course I am wise. I am the goddess of wisdom, and I understand what you are saying."

I am just listening to them banter on and on. I steal a glance at my dad who winks at me.

"Athena," my dad says, "It is her life, you shouldn't interfere so much. Remember the prophecy. This is her choice. Loyalty to her mother, or loyalty to her love."

Annabeth glances at me and nods. I know that she has already made her decision.

"Mother, I am sorry, but I will always love Percy, and you can't stop that."

Athena doesn't even bother to respond. She just disappears on the spot and my dad starts to talk.

"Annabeth, you should know better than to agitate your mom like that. Now I have to go back to Olympus and deal with her." He winks again, and continues, "Percy, I do not approve of you and Annabeth, but I will let you live your own life. As Annabeth says, I am pretty easy going."

"Thanks Dad." I say, and he disappears.

"So, that was interesting."

I have to agree with her.

**A/N: Go ahead! Click the little review button! You know you want to!**


	5. Ethan

**A/N: Wow. I updated quickly. Sorry this chapter is so short. : ( **

**I needed to end it early for the full effect of the suspense to kick in. I tried to keep them more IC than last chapter. Look for the A/N at the end**

**Chapter 5: Ethan**

After changing into my sleep pants I fall into my bed. I'm in a state of complete confusion. On one hand I know that I love Annabeth. But I also feel something with Roni. But it isn't romantic. I just confused my feelings earlier. After about 20 minutes of pondering, I decide that we are meant to be friends.

A bit after I fall asleep I hear a scream. As an instinct, I grab Riptide off my night table and rush outside. The screaming comes again from the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth!" I murmur.

I run over to her cabin, and I see her twisting and squirming in bed. The rest of her cabin is still sleeping somehow. Luke is above her with his sword. He is trying to get her to come with him. She looks at me, which was a fatal move. Luke turns around sees me, and stabs Annabeth right in her heart.

I let out a piercing scream, which I never knew I was capable of.

"Percy. Percy! Get up! It's just a dream!" I hear someone whisper in my ear.

I jolt up, and grab Riptide.

"AH! Percy it's just me!"

Oh. Whoops. It's Annabeth.

"Oh. Hey Annabeth. What's up?"

"Blubble. Erm. Uh…." She says while staring at me,

Oh gods. My shirt. I pick up a clean one (I think…) of the ground and slip it on. She seems less in awe now.

"So," I say, "You think I look hot without a shirt?"

"Of course not! What would ever give you that notion?" She said, blushing.

"Hmmm… maybe the way you were gaping at me."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. We have more important matters to discuss. Chiron needs to see us."

"Okay. Let's go then."

I grab a camp shirt and some jean shorts and head to the bathroom to change.

***

We start on our way to the Big House, when Annabeth grabs my hand. I look at her like she's crazy, and she just smiles. Then I see her. Roni is on the steps.

"Ha! I see. You're jealous!" I say to Annabeth.

"Of what? Her? You are even more of a kelp head than I thought. I just want her to know that we're together."

"So that's what we are now? Together?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, there's not much all to call it." She answers, and I peck her on the cheek.

We get to the steps, and Roni is staring at our hands.

"So when did this happen?" She questions.

"Last night. After… you know…" I answer vaguely.

Annabeth shoots me a look which I take to mean, "Come ON Percy! We have to get to Chiron!"

"Look, Roni, can I talk to you later? We have to go talk to Chiron."

"Sure! Go right ahead! But I'll wait for you Percy! You have my word for it!"

I wasn't sure if she meant she'll wait to talk later, or if she meant she'll wait for me romance-ways.

***

As we walk into the Big House, Chiron sneaks a glance at our clasped hands, and raises his eyebrows, but decides to let it go.

"Percy! Annabeth! Just the two people I wanted to see! Annabeth, I heard that you were listening to everything last night, so I don't need to go over it again." Chiron greets us.

"Morning Chiron! Any new news on the pancakes?" I say with a smile.

He returns the smile and says, "Well, I seem to have been mistaken with the theory. Not all of it, but some of it. See, I contacted your mom, and she confirmed that she is not a demigod. Therefore, you are not a pancake."

Annabeth giggles at that, and beams at me.

"Also, Luke does not have Alpha Thalassemia or Epilepsy either. So, now we have even more of a dilemma."

Annabeth and I exchange worried glances.

"So wait, what about the whole 'Two pancakes can take down one pancake' thing?" I ask.

"Well, that has really nothing to do with anything now, because neither you nor Luke nor Roni are pancakes."

I pout, so Annabeth asks what's wrong.

"I liked talking about pancakes." I say.

Both her and Chiron stare at me like I'm a crazy man, and then Annabeth busts out laughing.

"Wow. My mom will kill me for going out with you!" She says while laughing.

Thalia walks in with Grover, and says, in a questioning voice, "Hey Chiron, a midget from the Apollo cabin said you wanted to see us?"

"His name is Brandon, and he is actually 10 years old." Chiron reprimanded.

Thalia then mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, he was small for his age."

"Anyway, the reason I called you here was to tell you about something Hermes delivered to me late last night." He pauses, and looks around at us, clearly expecting some emotion. When we showed none, he continued. "I got a package marked, 'Do not open unless at Mount Tam. From, Your lovely ex-camper, Luke.' Now, I don't know about you, but I think that this is some kind of trick."

"Of course it is!" I exclaim. "Luke would never do anything to help us!"

"Exactly, but there have been some recent rumors that he has turned good again, and I thought that we should investigate it. The only person who may be able to help would be someone on Luke's side." Chiron explained.

"We need someone, preferably a demigod, who can help us discover what this is. It must be someone who you may be able to bring back to our side. I think you all know whom it is I am talking about."

"Ethan." Annabeth, Grover, and I say at the same time.

**A/N: Yeah, now you probably see why I ended it. So, review! And read my other stories, The Climax of TLO, Parody of Check Yes Juliet. Also, read my poem "An Ode to Annabeth." I haven't gotten any reviews for it, so it makes me sad. :'( It's a poem from Percy to Annabeth, he's trying to win him back. I refuse to post anymore chapters in this until I get 4 reviews on that poem! And check out my site: **

**Olympianlove [dot] co [dot] nr.**

**We need a few more staff members! And if we get 3 more site members, we'll have a contest!**


	6. Of Socks and Prophecies

**A/N: Here you guys go! The longingly awaited chapter 6! I have a bit of a dilemma. I really need to finish this story by May 8th, but I have no motivation when you don't review! So, please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you guys could try to get more people to read it. I feel like it's not being found by a lot of people! (:  
Okay, thanks so much! And be sure to PM me!**

**Chapter 6: Of Socks and Prophecies**

"Wait one minute. Who in the Hades is Ethan? Is he another midget?" Thalia asked to our amusement.

Once Thalia was brought up to par, we continued with our conversation.

"So," said Chiron, "One of you needs to see the oracle. But, before you go, ponder this. Roni was brought to this camp for a reason. Why? Maybe the fates helped her here, or maybe she just randomly showed up. (You do all know how random she is!) So, consider her joining you on your journeys."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Annabeth all but screamed. "I mean – er – I think we should keep it at three – four at the most."

"Well," I decided to put forward, "Maybe she should come. I mean, she probably has some cool skills."

Chiron suggested that we ask her. Grover was sent out to hunt her down, but he came in only seconds after he left, and behind him was Roni. When I gave him a questioning look, he explained that she was waiting on the stairs outside.

Chiron explained EVERYTHING to Roni, and she was contemplating it all.

She decided that she would go, so Grover suggested that she lead the quest. Thalia was upset; I think she had wanted to lead for once.

Just as Chiron was about to tell her to go up to the oracle, Roni said, "Wait – you guys. Are you sure you want me to lead? I mean, I'm pretty new here."

"Roni, we all know that you are different from most people," I said, "And I, personally, believe that you are meant to do this."

"Wow Percy," she replied, "That was deep." She fluttered her eyelashes at me, and I cringed. Annabeth laughed out loud.

"So Roni, now you must go see the oracle. In hope that you shall survive, afterwards, you will come down and share with us the prophecy." Chiron explained.

Roni left the room and walked up the stairs to the oracle. Unlike Annabeth, who took the longest time with the oracle, Roni was very quick. She came back into the room, and I could tell that she was shaken up, even though she was trying to be normal.

The room was quiet for a while, when Thalia (Of course) broke the silence.

"So," she said, "What did the oracle tell you?"

Roni took a deep breath, and then said, "Traveling west to meet the Titan lord; the four shall come upon a faulty sword. Throughout the fighting love shall prevail; one side will win, while the other shall fail. The son of the sea will hit the ground, what was lost will be found."

She ran to her room after telling us this, so I got up to go after her.

"Stop," Chiron said to me, "Annabeth will go." I saw that she was already out the door, and I smiled. I was excited that the two were finally getting along – somewhat.

Annabeth brought Roni back to the main room of the Big House. Grover, Thalia, Chiron, Roni, Annabeth, and I were all pondering the prophecy. I had some ideas of what it could mean, but I decided to let the others talk about it.

"So," I started, "What do you guys think it means?"

"Well, 'Traveling wet to meet the Titan lord' is pretty obvious." Grover pointed out.

"'The four shall come upon a faulty sword,'" Annabeth said. "Is probably referring to Kronos' scythe or Riptide. I'm not totally sure, but it's the only logical explaination at this point."

"Yes, yes, very good Annabeth. That's pretty smart thinking. My guess is that it is talking about Riptide. Remember Ares's curse placed upon it during Percy's first quest. Let's go on to the next line, 'Throughout the fighting love shall prevail.'"

Roni snickered at that one.

"What?" I asked her with a questioning voice.

"Nothing really. It's just that I have this mortal friend who is kind of obsessed with the Harry Potter books. She always mentions how Dumbledore is a firm believer in the power of love."

I gave her a blank stare, which she read correctly as meaning that I have not been drawn to the Harry Potter fandom. But, this was the second time someone had related my life to Harry Potter's. Weird…

"Okay, continuing on," Chiron said, "'Throughout the fighting love shall prevail. I believe that this line is referring to a particular side. Of course, I am not sure which side, but I have a hunch."

"'One side will win, while the other shall fail.'" Grover recited. "Like we didn't already know that!"

"'The son of the sea shall hit the ground.'" Roni said with a worried face, "Percy, I'm sorry but that must mean you."

Oh yeah, son of the sea. Wait – WHAT?

"WHAT IN THE HADES DOES IT MEAN 'HIT THE GROUND?'" I yelled.

Roni cringed, and I felt a quickly passing pang of guilt.

"Sorry for the outburst. Does it mean death? Or something like, I'll fall?" I inquired.

"I – I'm not sure. We will just have to wait and see I guess."

"Okay, so what about 'What was lost will be found?'" Thalia, who had been quiet up to this point, asked. "What has been lost? My left sock?" She lifted her left leg to show us that indeed, she had lost her left sock.

"So I was paid a visit by the 'I-have-come-to-steal-your-socks-so-give-them-to-me-or-all-shall-die monster. So? What does that have to do with the prophecy?"

We all burst out laughing at this. I guess that after being with the hunters, Thalia has somehow become less high strung. If that makes sense…

"Now," said Chiron, "We must decide who will be going on this quest. There may only be four people. Roni, I will let you decide, but you must choose wisely."

After a minute of thinking on all of this, Chiron asked who would be going on the quest.

"Roni, since you are leading, you will have the final decision." He told us.

"Well," Roni said, "I definitely need Grover, he'll be able to smell out everything. Next I'd have to say Thalia. She's tough enough, and should be able to deal with Ethan."

Annabeth and I looked at each other. Then Roni looked between the both of us. She beckoned Chiron over and whispered something in his ear. Chiron shook his head and firmly said, "No."

We all looked over, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I guess we could make an exception." He said.

"Wait," I exclaimed, "What are you guys talking about?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth open her mouth.

"Hey!" I said to her, "Don't say it!"

She shot a questioning look at me, so I explained. "You're going to say, 'Duh Seaweed Brain, there talking about… whatever it is.'"

"No," she replied, "I was going to explain how confused I am too, but since you don't want me to, I won't."

Uh… she kind of already did, but I'll spare her that humility and I won't point it out.

"Okey-Dokey then," concluded Chiron, "Roni just wanted to know if she could bring both of you along. She really feels that she has to. Of course this goes against even more ancient laws then Zoё's quest. You can not defy the prophecies and live to tell the tale. But, if she really feels this is necessary, I believe that she must do what she must do."

"Yes! Now, I will take both Percy and Annabeth." Roni said excitedly. "We're going to have an amazing time! I'm going to get packed!"

She ran out the doors and up the stairs to her room.

"Well," Chiron said, "I'll see you all tomorrow. Be sure to relax tonight, for you have stressful times ahead of you. Pack up today, then come see me tomorrow as soon as you awake. I will speak with Roni about her duties as quest leader."

We said goodbye, and then filed out the doors.

"Percy, if you could just wait a moment, I'd like to speak with you privately."

I walked back in, and said, "Sure Chiron!"

"Well, I know that you are nervous about the prophecy and the war and Annabeth, but I must tell you. I have faith in you. Actually, I have faith in both you and Nico. So, if something, gods forbid, were to happen to you, I know that he will do the right thing. Let's hope that it does not come down to that though."

I smiled at him, and blinked back tears. I, an almost 16 guy, could not cry.

As I walked out the door, I ran into Annabeth. Literally. I actually knocked her to the ground.

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "I am so sorry Annabeth! I didn't even see you there!"

"It's okay, your brain is so filled with kelp anyway that it's a wonder it doesn't always drip into your eyes!" She joked.

"Ugh." I groaned playfully. "So, what were you doing here still?"

"I was just waiting here for you. I though that we should have some alone time before we leave."

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmm... maybe to the forest, but not ANYWHERE near Zeus' fist."

That is a good point. I don't want to have to remember the battle of the labyrinth, as it was coined.

"Okay. Let's go."

We headed into the forest, and sat down on a nice patch of grass. I leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I dunno. I just felt like it, seeing as we are dating now."

"Next time, do it like this." She stood up, and kissed me straight on the lips. Then she sat down again like nothing had happened.

**A/N: Sorry if you thought the chapter was suckish. I can't help it. I have no motivation right now. (As I mentioned earlier.) I have trouble with tense, so please feel free to correct it if you feel like it! (Okay, that made no sense. O_o)**

**Please read my other story, A Summer's Time Away. It's supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm considering continuing it. If any of you authors want to do something like we each write a chapter (Like the 39 clues books), let me know! Also, read my poem, An Ode to Annabeth! It's actually quite good! **

**Remember to visit my site: olympianlove [dot] co [dot] nr**

**Thanks for reading! Now review! I won't update until the review count for this story goes up to 35 at least! That's a promise!**


	7. Puns and Pranks

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys are suprised that I updated so quickly, but I'm telling you, it was the REVIEWS! With this chapter, I want to get at least 50 reviews total! And, I'm going to try my hardest (Which isn't hard at all) to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. I know this one sucks, but I need to have at least one stupid filler chapter to make it a realy fanfiction right? Haha. Okay read the Author's Note at the end!**

**Chapter 7: Puns and Pranks**

The next morning, I woke up. Wow, isn't that amazing? Yeah, that's my feeble attempt at humor. Anyway, once I realized what day it was, I started freaking out. And, just because I know that you are wondering, I am not talking about the day of the week. (Even though it did happen to be a Tuesday) I am talking about what was happening on that day. It was the day that I was leaving to go on the biggest and most important quest of my life. The quest to save the world.

Remembering that I had yet to pack, I jumped up and showered. I quickly went back to my room, rummaged through the drawers to find something to wear, and threw some other clothes in my backpack. I dug around under my bed and found a couple drachmas, a bag of ambrosia, and the Coke that the Stoll brothers got for me. I threw those few items into my backpack also, grabbed my handy pen Riptide, my wristwatch/shield thing, and my picture of me with Annabeth on the beach. It was a favorite picture of mine; our arms were swung around each other, and we were grinning into the camera. I remember when we made Grover take that picture. Haha, the memories!

After those few moments of reminiscing, I dashed to the Big House to meet the others. Surely enough, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Roni, and Chiron were already there and packed, waiting for me.

As soon as Annabeth saw me she ran over, gave me a quick kiss (on the lips!), and said, "Thank gods you're here. They were going to send me to wake you. I don't want another incident like – er – yesterday."

She blushed so furiously that I couldn't help but laugh. While she was glaring at me, facetiously of course, I ran my hand through her hair, and embraced her in my arms. We stayed like that until Chiron cleared his throat behind us.

"Oh!" I said, drawing away from Annabeth and pulling her back to the table and chairs, "Sorry, I just… er… forgot you guys were here."

Thalia laughed out loud, and the rest of them joined in. Annabeth and I just sat there, and I could feel my cheeks heat up and turn red. Annabeth squeezed my hand, which I realized was still entwined with hers.

"Okay, moving on," Chiron started, "Here are some materials that may come in handy during your time away from camp."

He handed us a bag filled with nectar, ambrosia, a few golden drachmas, about a thousand dollars of mortal money. Then he gave us the small package supposedly from Luke.

"Be very careful with this. You have no idea what it is."

We all agreed that we would wrap it with extra clothes, so Chiron got us some old camp shirts. I placed it at the bottom of the bag for safe keeping.

"Well," said Roni, "I guess this is good bye for now, Chiron!"

Chiron seemed to have tears in his eyes, so the rest of us said quick good byes, and left in a hurry. As we were walking out the door, Chiron cried out, "Argus will be waiting at Halfblood Hill to drive you all! He can only drive in the state of New York, so after that, it's up to you!"

"Thank you so much Chiron! I'll miss you!" Annabeth shouted back.

I could hear the waver in her voice, so I hugged her again. She put her head into my chest and cried. Roni, Thalia, and Grover looked away. I picked Annabeth up, and carried her the rest of the way. I knew she was nervous about the quest, but she's Annabeth. She NEVER cries.

I lifted her head from my chest, and something I was not expecting happened. She punched me! Right in the shoulder, then ran up to others. They cracked up and started wheezing. (Which I must say, would have been funny if it weren't for the circumstances.)

"Hey! You guys planned this didn't you?" I shouted in utter disbelief. "How could you?"

"Sorry, Percy, but we had to get back at you somehow." Roni said.

"Get back at me? Get back at me for what??" I asked angrily.

"Um… I'm not sure. It just seemed like a funny thing to do." Roni replied nonchalantly.

"Well. I'm just going to leave then. I don't want to be part of this backstabbing group." I told them with my best angry voice.

I turned around and walked about 10 feet, when I noticed that Annabeth was following me. I turned around, and she planted her lips on mine. I started to talk, but she put her finger to my lips and said, "Please, Percy, stay with us."

I cracked up laughing at that.

"Haha! I got you! You really thought I was going to leave didn't you?" I exclaimed. "Think about it. Would _I _ever just walk out of a quest?"

"Of course I knew, but the others fell for it!" Annabeth said.

"Oh shut your pie hole Brain Blurp!" Thalia tried to mutter. Unfortunately for her it came out a bit too loud, and she ended up with a black eye (courtesy of Annabeth).

***

As we approached Halfblood Hill, we saw Argus and the camp taxi waiting.

"Morning Argus," greeted Grover, knowing full well that Argus wouldn't respond.

Roni chose the front seat; Grover and Thalia went straight to the middle two seats; which left the back seat to Annabeth and me! Yes!

Annabeth winked at me as we climbed in.

Everyone in the cab buckled up, and we started to pull out.

Annabeth took my hand, and I took hers in return. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then, I kissed her on the lips, and carefully slipped my tongue into her mouth. We were kissing for a little while, then pulled away concurrently. I looked her and smiled.

"Well, that was satisfying." Annabeth said.

Thalia, Grover, and Roni started clapping. Annabeth and I looked toward the front of the car and saw that they had been watching the whole "performance."

As we kissed again, in order to avert the others' eyes, Roni cried out, "Argus, STOP!"

Annabeth and I pulled apart, and glanced up to see what was happening. I looked out the window, and saw what Roni was talking about.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gods."

**A/N: Haha! Cliffie! Yeah, this chapter was pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer. And I know that they were all WAYYYY OOC. (And many of you have been commenting about that!) But, think about it. How am I supposed to have a Percabeth story with out it? Okay, now that that's cleared up...**

**This is the end of Part I of my story. There will be 3 parts, each one consisting of 6-8 chapters. The last part will also include an epilogue. I'm just trying to give you a heads up about the future. **

**Now this is about "Luke's" gift. (They still don't know if it's from Luke or not) If you think you know what it is, PM me. (Or post in the reviews) Each chapter, I will reveal a hint about it. Who ever is the first one to PM me the correct answer get's a oneshot written for them, and gets to name a character in this story!**

**Lastly, please read and review my other stories. They also took a lot of hard work, and I've only gotten a few reviews. (: **

**I know I said that ^that one^ was last, but here we go: PLEASE! Check out my site. olympianlove [dot] co [dot] nr. It's pretty cool, and we need more staff members! If you're interested in joining, please go to the Join Us page. If you've been to the site before and tried to find out who you were a child of, go back to that page to see why we haven't responded!**

**Okay, well sorry for the long Author's note!**

**Tata for now,**

**~Deliaaaaaaa (:**


End file.
